Need
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Rated M for content. It's at the end of a case that Jane Rizzoli realizes how much she needs to hold her wife in her arms.


**Disclaimer: Hello. As usual J & M and the team belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. No profit for me but that's okay. I enjoy playing with the girls. **

Need

Jane Rizzoli sat at her desk, her head in her hands. She was so exhausted she couldn't think of what to do next. Her team had solved another major homicide case, one with multiple victims. It was great to put the perp away but she still couldn't decide what to do next. Her desk was awash in paperwork and files that needed to be completed.

"Go home, Jane. Go see your wife," Korsak fairly barked at her from his desk. Jane started to say something then thought better of it.

"Night, guys," she responded, and grabbing her keys, left the precinct.

Driving home she thought about their most recent case. Teenagers were being targeted by a sadistic killer, similar to some of the more recent slasher type of movies. Jane, Frost and Korsak had been through all of the friends and family members of the slain teens, trying to find a connection. Jane had even sent Frost to the local Cineplex near the high school to find out what movies had been showing. Finally, a lead came through. One of the ushers at the movie house tried to date a couple of the girls but struck out. He carried his grudge to murdering the girls, their boyfriends, and some of their friends as well. Their reports indicated the teens taunted the usher that he wasn't good enough for their social circle.

She rolled her neck to try and ease tension. Damn, she hated leaving the precinct with the rest of the paperwork not completed but Korsak had been right. Jane needed to get home and see her wife.

Maura had been busy all day, too, Jane knew. The autopsies of all the teen victims carried priority status and Maura insisted on supervising all of autopsies and lab work, to make sure no mistakes were made. The only time Jane saw her wife that day was in the morning, just before leaving for work. Now, Jane smiled as she thought of Maura and having the opportunity to relax.

Waiting at the last traffic light before their home Jane felt her arms practically itch at the idea of holding Maura. Because of this case Jane and Maura didn't have any time together, other than a quick snuggle and kiss goodnight, in several days.

_I need Maura, _Jane thought. _I need to feel her in my arms, her body against mine-_ Jane cut off the thought as a flash of heat rolled through her own body. The light turned green and Jane pushed the accelerator a little harder than usual.

Maura covered the salad bowl and put it away until Jane came home. She knew her wife was on her way; Korsak had called to say he sent Jane home and that she was quite exhausted. Maura's heart clenched when she recalled Korsak's words. Maura knew Jane worked harder than anyone in the Boston Police Department, not just the homicide division, but she hated to see Jane so exhausted. She also knew Jane rarely ate during a case. Jane always felt they were fighting against an unforeseen deadline, one only the perpetrator knew, and so she put off taking care of herself until the leads came in and were followed up. Once the case was closed Jane allowed herself time to relax.

Maura heard the garage door open and close and felt her stomach jump a little. She was still giddy when Jane came home each night. Turning to check that the warming oven was keeping dinner warm Maura headed for the front door.

Jane walked in and saw Maura standing there to greet her. Jane didn't speak. She walked over to Maura, opened her arms and swept her wife in them. Grabbing Maura's lips with her own the kiss was long, deep and passionate. Jane pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes. Seeing nothing but love and passion in return Jane bent down, picked Maura up and headed for the bedroom. Maura nuzzled Jane's neck.

Sitting down on the bed with Maura still in her arms Jane continued to kiss Maura while her fingers unbuttoned Maura's blouse. Fumbling a bit Maura reached down to help but Jane batted her hands away. Returning her lips to Jane's Maura kissed her passionately as Jane removed the blouse and tossed it on the floor. Maura's bra was next and Jane disposed of it quickly. Jane stopped and admired Maura's lovely soft breasts. She was in constant amazement of Maura's beauty and it nearly took Jane's breath away each time she saw her wife in the nude. Jane quickly disrobed and returned to her wife.

Jane nuzzled one nipple while lightly rubbing Maura's back with the other. Maura groaned. Gently picking her wife up Jane carried Maura over to the bed and climbed on top of her. Maura spread her legs to welcome her wife while locking her lips onto Jane's.

Jane settled between Maura's legs. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's hips and Jane could feel Maura's feet grip her back. Pulling back Jane looked deeply into Maura's eyes. Filled with love, passion and arousal Jane growled as she kissed Maura again and again. Jane finally pulled back so the two could breathe. Reaching down between Maura's legs Jane felt her own wetness grow as she saw how aroused Maura was already. She stroked the outside of Maura's vagina and watched Maura's reaction. Maura bucked her hips at Jane's stroking and felt a trembling begin in her limbs. Entering her wife Jane could tell how close Maura was getting. She added a third finger and stroked strong and evenly, pulling out completely before plunging back in, over and over. Jane kissed Maura's throat and trailed her tongue down between Maura's breasts. The thrusting in and out of Maura continued and Jane felt Maura's muscles contract around her fingers. Suddenly Maura bucked upward so quickly and so high Jane almost rolled off of her. Maura's orgasm was sudden and fierce.

Jane gathered her wife in her arms and kissed her softly while Maura came down from her high. Slowly Maura's breathing returned to normal and her eyes reopened.

"Hi, honey. I'm home. How was your day?" Jane grinned into Maura's eyes. She couldn't begin to describe how much in love she was with her wife.

"Better, now that you're home," Maura whispered. She snuggled into Jane's embrace and the two fell asleep.


End file.
